


i will search forever to find a way back to tonight

by justwannabeafangirl



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, seriously this is pure fluff, these two are the actual cutest i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwannabeafangirl/pseuds/justwannabeafangirl
Summary: "i love you more than oreos. love, simon.""Are you sure you love me more than Oreos?""God, yes. They've got nothing on you."-or-Simon and Bram celebrate Valentine's Day together during their senior year of high school. The title comes from "Don't Want an Ending" by Sam Tsui.





	i will search forever to find a way back to tonight

Simon woke up to the sound of his alarm, stretching and immediately reaching for his glasses and his phone that sat charging on the bedside table. He sat up immediately, suddenly wide awake once he saw the date and the many text messages on his lock screen. It was Valentine’s Day, and the text messages were all from Bram, his boyfriend of a little over a year. Simon leaned back against his pillow, grinning as he read through the messages. Midnight: _Happy Valentine’s Day, babe. I love you._ 1:00 AM: _Have I ever mentioned how much I love your moon-gray eyes? Because I do. I really do._ 2:05 AM: _I can’t fall asleep because I’m so excited to see you tomorrow._ 2:35 AM: _Listening to Elliot Smith to help me fall asleep and I can’t help thinking of you._ 2:47 AM: _< 3_ And, just now: _Good morning, Si!! Try to make it to school a little early if you can, okay?_

 

_Will do_ , Simon replied, adding a heart for good measure. It was Valentine’s Day, after all, so he almost felt an obligation to be as sappy and cute with Bram as he possibly could. He threw the covers off, not even bothering to make his bed as he picked out his outfit for the day. After perusing his very messy closet for a minute, he settled on the Elliot Smith shirt Bram had bought for him before they started officially dating and his favorite pair of jeans. Looking in the mirror for a moment, Simon ran a comb through his hair to get rid of some of the bed head, smiling to himself as he strategically left a little behind for Bram to run his hands through. Satisfied, he put on his sneakers, grabbed his backpack, and headed downstairs.

 

“Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!” Simon called out before heading towards his car. Nora was waiting for him in the front seat when he opened the car door, and he slid into the driver’s seat, closing the door before the February wind made them shiver. Once Simon started the car and turned on his favorite playlist, he pulled neatly out of the driveway and towards school.

 

As soon as Simon parked the car, Nora unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, giving him a wordless smile as she walked over to where Leah, Abby, and Nick stood next to Leah’s car. Simon wanted to join them too, but first, there was someone else he had to find. He glanced at his phone and saw that Bram had sent him another text: _I’m at your locker_. As soon as he read the text, he got out of the car and ran towards the school’s double doors, not even slowing down when he felt the gazes of every student in the parking lot on him. He was too happy and in love to care about any of that, especially today.

 

Sure enough, when Simon arrived at his locker, Cute Bram Greenfeld was waiting for him, leaning back against the dented metal doors. As soon as they made eye contract, Bram smiled softly. “Hi, babe,” he said, taking Simon’s hand and kissing him gently. Simon swooned.

 

“Hi, Bram. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Bram replied. “I have something for you.” It was only then that Simon noticed that the hand that Simon wasn’t holding was behind Bram’s back.

“Oh yeah?” Simon replied. “Let’s see it, then.”

Bram brought his hand out from behind his back, revealing a heart-shaped Krispy Kreme donut with Oreos sprinkled on top. It was so beautiful, Simon was scared to even touch it. “Oh my gosh, that’s the most beautiful donut I’ve ever seen!” He took it from Bram’s outstretched palm, taking a small bite. “And it tastes even better than it looks!” Simon took another bite. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, and there’s more where that came from.”

“More donuts or more stuff in general?” Simon asked.

But Bram only smiled. “You’ll see.”

“You’re such a tease,” Simon replied, swinging their hands between them. “Ready for English class? Hopefully, we’ll be able to get seats on the couch.”

“Ready whenever you are,” Bram replied. Simon started to let go of his hand as they usually did when they walked down the hallways together at school, but Bram only held it tighter. “No, not today. Today is Valentine’s Day, a day to celebrate love, and I refuse to let people stop me from showing off my love for my adorable boyfriend.” He paused. “Is that okay with you?”

“It’s more than okay!” Simon exclaimed, giving Bram’s hand a squeeze. “C’mon, let’s go rub our adorableness in everyone’s faces.”

They arrived at Mr. Wise’s classroom a few minutes before the bell, claiming the last two seats on the couch. Once class started, they had to let go of each other’s hands, much to Simon’s disappointment, but they sat so close together that their legs touched each other for the entire class. Needless to say, Simon didn’t pay attention very much.

 

—

 

Bram met Simon outside his locker so they could walk to lunch together, hand in hand. Their lunch table turned into a triple date for the day; Simon’s fingers were intertwined with Bram’s, Abby had her head on Nick’s shoulder, and Leah had her hand on Garrett’s knee. The affection around the table was almost palpable in the air, and Simon loved it. “I wish life were like this every day,” Simon said to Bram as they sat down in the two remaining seats at the table.

“But then it wouldn’t be as special today,” Bram replied.

“Yeah, it would. I could never think of it as anything other than magical.” His boyfriend grinned. Simon glanced at his cafeteria lunch and sighed, expecting to hear Bram sigh in agreement. But he was met with silence. “Don’t tell me you actually like these cafeteria lunches!” Simon said, almost horrified. “I might have to break up with you.”

Bram laughed. “No, no, of course not. See, I figured the food would be disgusting as usual, and there was no way that I would let you eat this stuff, so I brought something better.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out two cups, two bags of mini Oreos, and two spoons. “Just add milk,” he said.

Simon took one of each from him. “A throwback to our first date.”

“Mmmhmm,” Bram replied. “Our first and possibly my favorite.”

“Well clearly I have to step it up then,” Simon replied, eating a spoonful of Oreos and trying to ignore the meaningful looks from the others at the table. “Thank you,” he said, the last remnants of the joke fading.

“My pleasure, babe,” Bram replied.

“You didn’t happen to bring any for the rest of us, did you, Greenfeld?” Garrett asked, grinning.

“Sorry, dude, it’s a boyfriends thing,” he replied, getting a laugh from Simon.

—

 

Simon went home alone that day; his mom had told him that morning that she would prefer it if they spent Valentine’s Day dinner together as a family, without significant others. Simon, of course, immediately pointed out that technically having Dad there would violate that rule, and his mom just sighed. She didn’t relent to having Bram over for dinner, but she did say that he could come over after dinner. She and Simon’s father were going out that night, so as long as they followed the ground rules they’d set up after the first time Bram was over as Simon’s boyfriend, they were okay with them spending time together. Simon wasn’t sure they would follow all of the rules, but he agreed anyway.

When Simon opened the door to let Bram in once his parents left, the first thing he noticed was Bram’s beaming smile. The second thing he noticed was the giant flat box in his gloved hands. He kissed Bram quickly before stepping back to let him into the house and out of the cold. He set the box down for a moment to take his gloves and coat off before Simon took him up to his room, closing the door behind them.

Bram had been there for all of five minutes, and they’d already broken a rule.

They sat down together on Simon’s bed, the mysterious box between them. “So what’s in the box?” Simon asked.

“I’ll show you, babe. Try being patient sometime.” Bram smiled, opening the box to reveal a heart-shaped chocolate pie with an Oreo crust and crushed Oreos sprinkled on top. “I also have the rest of the box of heart-shaped Oreo donuts, but I kind of forgot them, so I can bring them to school tomorrow —” Bram barely had time to finish his sentence before Simon pulled him in and kissed him hard.

“I love you so much, Abraham Greenfeld.”

“I love you so much, too, Simon Spier,” Bram replied.

“Oh, I have something for you,” Simon said, retrieving a box from the bedside table. It was small and wrapped in red Valentine’s Day packaging. He handed it to Bram, biting his lip to calm his nerves.

Bram opened it carefully, revealing a CD in a clear case. The CD read, “i love you more than oreos. love, simon.” in red Sharpie across the top and the tracks were listed on the CD as well. “Babe,” Bram said. “This is perfect. But are you sure you love me more than Oreos?”

“God, yes. They’ve got nothing on you.” Bram laughed. “I’m serious, Bram! Oreos are no laughing matter,” Simon said, but his smile and his laughter gave him away.

“Should we listen to it?” Bram asked.

Simon shrugged. “Sure, why not?” He took the CD carefully from Bram and placed it into the CD player that stood on his desk. The first track, one of Simon’s favorite Elliot Smith songs, played, and when Simon returned to his bed, Bram pressed his lips gently to his.

They kissed until the CD had reached its halfway point, Simon’s body lying on his bed and Bram’s on top of Simon’s. “Hey, babe,” Simon whispered suddenly. “It’s V-Day. Should we lose our V cards tonight?”

Bram, who had been kissing Simon’s neck, laughed, falling silent when he realized that Simon was serious.

“I mean, only if you want to,” Simon said quickly. “I don’t want to rush you —”

“Okay,” Bram replied, breathless.

 

—

 

They ended up breaking almost all of the rules that night. Neither Simon nor Bram would ever forget a second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!  
> 2\. I honestly can't decide who I ship Leah with, so in this fic I put her with Garrett, but I'll probably change it up for other fics. We'll see what happens.  
> 3\. I got like a whole bunch of other fic ideas while writing this, and I wish I could have fit it all into one, but I couldn't. Guess who's going to end up writing a whole bunch more Spierfeld? Me. Duh.  
> 4\. Shoutout to Krispy Kreme for selling a heart-shaped Oreo donut, and to Becky Albertalli herself for agreeing with me that it was literally made for Bram to give to Simon.  
> 5\. Speaking of Becky Albertalli, if you somehow end up reading this, thank you for writing the most beautiful book to ever exist ever. I hope I did your characters and your world justice and that you enjoyed reading this. I can't even put into words how much joy your book has brought me since I started reading it in January, and I can't wait to see the movie and to read even more of your books!! I hope I'll be able to write even half as well as you do someday.
> 
> As always, visit my [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com) to send me fic requests or just to say hi : )


End file.
